Effective procurement of tissues and other biospecimens, and their optimal utilization is vital for meaningful translational research activities. The goal of the Biospecimen, Pathology and Genotyping Core is to work with each SPORE research project and the Analytical Core to ensure efficient and highly coordinated procurement, use and storage of human biosamples. The Core will obtain and maintain a repository of biospecimens (including tumor tissue, premalignant tissue, adjacent non-malignant tissue), serum, plasma, peripheral blood lymphocytes (including lymphoblastoid cell lines) and their derivates such as DMA and RNA samples for laboratory use, with an effective coding system for all laboratory specimens to ensure patient confidentiality and prevent experimental bias. Continuous communication between the surgeons, research nurses, biostatisticians and pathologists, as well as standardized operating procedures for activities will provide for optimal biospecimen collection and accurate processing, analysis and storage of each sample. Samples will be prepared for genotyping in an efficient manner in a CLIA certified laboratory that assures good quality control while ensuring that these precious materials are not wasted. Thus, the functions of the Biospecimen, Pathology and Genotyping Core are to facilitate acquisition, preservation, analysis and dispersal of well-annotated clinical samples and to provide histopathologic characterization of tumor tissues for all project investigators. Currently, the Human Tissue Research Core facility and the DNA Sequencing and Genotyping Core Facility, shared resources of the University of Chicago Cancer Center, provide normal and neoplastic human tissues as well as genotyping services for cancer research, and are resources of expertise, collaborative support, and service for pathology, immunohistochemistry, laser capture microdissection, tissue microarray preparation, nucleic acid extraction and genomics analyses. The Biospecimen, Pathology and Genotyping Core of the Breast Cancer SPORE will be integrated with the existing Shared Resources in order to provide a coordinated, centralized, dedicated program for procuring, processing, and assessing biospecimens and patient data from breast cancer patients and to provide these specimens for research projects within the Breast SPORE and to other investigators with translational breast cancer research projects. This CORE will interact closely with the Analytic and Bio-informatics Core of this SPORE to integrate data into a single database and to provide specimens that meet the statistical requirements for breast cancer translational research projects supported by this SPORE.